El gran teatro de Hogwarts
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: Mmm... os dejaré con la intriga. Sin embargo os diré que cuenta la perspectiva de Sirius Black acerca de un asunto... interesante. Y que, por supuesto, es slash.


Sí, esto es slash. No, no lo voy a cambiar a mitad del fic porque a alguien no le guste. Sí, sé poner guiones pero el maldito programa de fanfiction me los quita. Sí, todos los personajes son de cosecha propia y ahora mismo me estoy forrando de dinero y mañana me voy de vacaciones con Eric Bana al Caribe. Sí, estoy de broma. Y sí, desollaré vivo a todo aquél que no deje una review. Recordad, os vigilo, sé que estais ahí.

**__**

**_EL GRAN TEATRO DE HOGWARTS_**

**_Primer acto: Donde se muestran (o no) los sentimientos_**

Le odio. Siempre con esa sonrisa afable en los labios, como si todo lo que sucediera resbalara en su pequeño escudo, aquél que construyó para que nadie se acercara. A veces tengo la sensación de que alguien debería borrarle la sonrisa de la cara, demostrarle que no hay necesidad de agradar siempre a los demás, de hacer que siempre se encuentren cómodos, que, a veces, hay que sentir y demostrar que sientes.

No puedo soportarlo; es como un muro de piedra, sabes que está ahí pero no puedes franquearlo. Y, a veces, sólo desearía... No lo sé, llegar hasta él¿sabes¿Tiene eso sentido¿Que esté tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos¿Que eso sea lo que duele porque sé que él está ahí, sentado a tan sólo un par de metros de mí?

Lo peor es que sé que es sólo fachada, porque sé que no quiere dejarse ir, que nadie vea quién es en realidad, porque piensa que le abandonarían. Es como si pensase que su suma total es simplemente el lobo, cuando no lo es.

Él está ahí; piensa, respira, siente, y no hay ningún ápice del lobo en esas acciones. Lamentablemente creo que es algo que ni siquiera él puede ver.

Así que sí, le odio, porque nunca puedo saber lo que siente, lo que piensa, cómo ve a los demás, cómo me ve a mi. Y, creedme, me gustaría, me gustaría mucho.

Y creo que esto empieza a sonar como una maldita novela de Danielle Steel.

El caso es que aquí estoy, observando al objeto de mis deseos leer un libro en el salón de la sala común. Y sí, sé que debo tener cara de idiota porque es imposible divagar sin dejar de controlar tus impulsos faciales.

No es que me importe, claro. No es que alguien se atreviera a decirme algo sobre ello, después de todo, desheredado o no, sigo siendo un Black.

Me vuelvo a desviar del tema. Remus Lupin, sí, ése gran desconocido; ése es el verdadero quid de la cuestión.

Y ahora, tú, fiel lector o lectora, te preguntarás por qué me encuentro a estas horas de la madrugada observando y divagando sobre Remus, y por qué diablos me refiero a él como el objeto de mis deseos. Bueno, la última parte no requiere demasiado pensamiento, y si ya la has desentrañado es probable que hayas desentrañado también la primera.

Así que ahora me debato entre ir a avisarle de que son cerca de las dos de la madrugada o subir a la habitación, acurrucarme en mi cama y crear toda clase de pensamientos angustiosos sobre amor no correspondido, que me mantendrán despierto hasta las cinco o las seis.

Definitivamente la primera opción, nunca he sido de las personas que no duermen.

Avanzo con paso seguro hasta el sillón en el que se acurruca mi hombre lobo favorito, respiro hondo...

Sirius, subiré cuando termine.

Mierda. Esos malditos sentidos intensificados suyos.

¿Y si te duermes? - ¿Por qué pregunto cosas estúpidas?

Entonces me quedaré a dormir aquí, muchas gracias – contesta sonriendo. Sonriendo. ¿Lo dije o no lo dije?

Como quieras, pero te lo advertí.

Y yo te lo agradezco, pero creo que soy capaz de quedarme leyendo por la noche sin que nadie me vigile. He crecido¿sabes? – Sarcasmo, ahora sarcasmo. Qué bien.

Asiento y fuerzo una sonrisa.

Lo odio.

Te odio¿lo sabes, Remus? Por ser ese muro infranqueable y por hacerme sentir así. Te odio. Que te lo pases bien en tu noche de lectura, yo me voy arriba a pensar durante horas en lo patética que es mi vida amorosa.

Por supuesto, esto no lo digo en voz alta. Esto es lo que habría dicho de haber tenido dos dedos de frente y la capacidad de articular algo que no sea una estupidez.

Vale.

Y eso es lo que en realidad sale de mi boca.

Remus vuelve a su lectura y yo le observo embobado durante unos segundos.

¿Sabes? Éste es uno de esos momentos en los que se necesita un giratiempo. Así podría volver atrás unos segundos, decir lo que tenía que haber dicho y volver atrás de nuevo para volver a hacer lo mismo que acabo de hacer y evitarme el rechazo de Remus ante lo que había dicho la segunda vez.

Vale, eso no tiene sentido, pero puedes hacerte una idea.

Así que, simplemente, me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a mi habitación.

Abro la puerta del dormitorio con sumo cuidado de no despertar a mis compañeros, porque sé que James me hechizaría y me lanzaría por la ventana sólo por haber interrumpido sus lujuriosos sueños con cierta pelirroja. Y Peter... Bueno, la verdad es que no sé lo que haría Peter. Es extraño lo poco que puedes llegar a conocer realmente a una persona, aunque hayas pasado ya siete años con ella.

Sigilosamente, me deslizo hasta mi cama y me tumbo sobre la colcha admirando el techo. O... Bueno, en realidad no veo el techo, porque está oscuro, pero... Sí, bueno, te haces una idea.

Y es en este momento en el que se vuelve inevitablemente a las divagaciones, porque no hay hora mejor para las cavilaciones que la hora de dormir. Remus dice que es el Karma, que las meditaciones llegan a la hora de dormir para que no consigamos conciliar el sueño y así pagamos lo que hemos hecho mal y que nos tiene preocupados. O algo así. La verdad es que nunca he entendido lo del Karma.

Y ahora se supone que tengo que dormirme y no pensar en nada. Porque cuando pienso en algo normalmente es en Remus o en comida. Si pienso en comida me entra hambre y no puedo dormir y si pienso en Remus tampoco puedo dormirme y... Basta, no tengo que pensar en Remus, porque si sigo así tendrán que aplicarme electroshock para levantarme a la hora de ir a clase. Y eso no tiene que ser agradable.

Dormir. Me centro en esa idea. Dormir.

Ruidos.

Remus.

Mierda. Esto de la concentración no funciona si la persona sobre la que NO tengo que pensar me interrumpe.

Pero no, no miraré hacia la puerta por mucho que quiera, porque tengo voluntad y puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo. No miraré. No...

Sirius¿estás despierto?

Me abofeteo mentalmente al darme cuenta de que he dirigido instintivamente la mirada hacia la puerta. Y ahora no puedo fingir que estoy dormido porque oh, inteligente de mí, no he cerrado las cortinas.

Sí – murmuro aún molesto conmigo mismo.

En ese momento (y para mi eterna desgracia), noto cómo otro peso se acomoda a mi lado en la cama.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto mientras me incorporo y me aparto discretamente de su lado.

He venido a ver qué te pasaba – susurra mientras cierra las cortinas de la cama.

¿Qué me pasaba de qué?

No lo sé, estabas como ido. No te habrás enfadado¿verdad? – inquiere con una ligera nota de miedo en la voz.

No, claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a enfadarme?

Oigo como exhala un ligero suspiro de alivio.

No lo sé, a lo mejor...

Remus, no estoy enfadado¿de acuerdo? Sólo estoy algo cansado. No tiene más importancia.

¿Seguro? – pregunta, esta vez su voz gana la misma seguridad que tenía al principio.

Sí.

No me lo creo.

¿Qué?

Que sé que te pasa algo y no quieres contármelo - ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan perceptivo?

¿Y por qué tendría que pasarme algo? – pregunto apartándome un poco más.

Porque hace días que estás distante y no le has contado por qué a nadie, ni siquiera a James.

Abro la boca para contestar y no me salen las palabras, probablemente porque el rostro de Remus esta a unos treinta centímetros del mío y puedo sentir su respiración en mi mejilla.

¿Y bien?

No... – respondo con un hilillo de voz. Trago saliva y hablo con más seguridad – No me pasa nada.

Ja.

Escucha Moony¿por qué no dejas el tema? Estoy perfectamente y la única cosa que me molesta ahora es tener a un ocupa en mi cama a las dos de la madrugada.

Se hace el silencio durante unos segundos.

Claro – contesta con un tono de voz ligeramente frío, lo cual, considerando lo parco en emociones que es Remus, es algo malo – Siento haberte molestado.

Dicho esto se levanta de la cama y me deja a mí con la boca abierta mirando el vacío.

Y, no sé exactamente cómo lo he hecho, pero creo que he conseguido enfadar a Remus Lupin.

**_Segundo acto: Donde hay conversaciones forzadas_**

Cuando me despierto lo primero que hago es mirar hacia la cama de Remus, que, por supuesto, está vacía.

Miro el reloj y veo que hace veinte minutos que debía estar levantado y que los caritativos de mis amigos se han largado y me han dejado solo en la habitación para llegar tarde.

Amigos, quién los necesita.

Me levanto y me visto a toda velocidad, aunque sé que no llegaré a tiempo para el desayuno y, probablemente, llegue con el tiempo justo a clase.

Después de unos diez minutos espero jadeante y con las manos en las rodillas frente a la puerta de Historia de la Magia.

Sin embargo, puedo considerarme satisfecho, el profesor no tiene que llegar hasta dentro de un minuto, y si hay algo que Binns es, es puntual.

Al entrar les dirijo una cálida mirada a mis "amigos" (por llamarlos de alguna forma) y me siento en el único sitio libre que queda, entre Remus y una chica rubia de Hufflepuff (Hannah, creo que se llama) que siempre me pide ayuda con los deberes (a pesar de que sabe de sobra que no me molesto en hacerlos).

Nada más sentarme en la silla un espectro de color gris perla y perteneciente a un hombre ya entrado en edad y de aspecto cansado atraviesa la pared.

Instantáneamente, Remus, coge su pluma y prepara un cuaderno para tomar apuntes. Entonces es cuando me fijo en que mi amigo tiene un aspecto terrible, pálido y ojeroso.

¿Estás bien? – le pregunto susurrándole al oído.

Le noto estremecerse levemente antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Genial, sigue enfadado conmigo, o a lo mejor es sólo que no quiere hablar delante del profesor.

El profesor Binns empieza a hablar, y a hablar, y a hablar... Y llega un momento en el que ya es imposible seguir el monólogo y en el que las preguntas más absurdas y más alejadas de la situación real comienzan a venir a tu mente.

¿De dónde venimos¿Adónde vamos¿Si una persona es alérgica al pescado, puede comer carne de ballena? Ese tipo de cosas.

Antes de que pueda darme cuenta, mis apuntes ya no están llenos de letras, sino de dibujitos sin sentido y garabatos de las palabras y frases que se cruzan por mi mente.

Varios de los alumnos dormitan sobre la mesa, entre ellos (y para mi asombro) Remus, que ha anclado su codo en la mesa y apoyado su cabeza en su mano.

Tiene los ojos cerrados y varios mechones dorados entremezclados con ligeros tonos cenizos caen sobre sus párpados y ocultan parte de su rostro.

Aun durmiendo tiene una expresión exhausta, y entonces es cuando recuerdo el día que es. Hoy es el plenilunio, pero, shhhh... Es un secreto. O... Bueno, es un secreto lo que a Remus le pasa en luna llena, no que hoy sea el plenilunio, porque, evidentemente eso no es un secreto. Vale, estoy desvariando, voy a dejarlo ya.

Me debato conmigo mismo durante medio segundo entre escuchar a Binns o pasarme la clase observando a Remus dormir.

Y ahora dirás: Dios, tu vida es patética.

En efecto, lo es. Pero, bueno, no es que pueda cambiarla, así que mejor disfrutar de lo que tengo. Además, soñar es gratis¿no?

Volviendo a la situación, creo que me había quedado en que iba a pasar la clase observando a mi amigo e ignorando las constantes caídas de ojos que me hace la chica que tengo al lado.

Si hay algo que he aprendido desde que conozco a Remus es que los únicos momentos en los que expresa algún tipo de sentimiento son cuando duerme y en los momentos más cercanos a su transformación, que, por cierto, también incluye insomnio, de ahí el haberse quedado hasta las tantas leyendo un libro. Y yo, como un idiota, sin acordarme. Deberían darme un premio o algo así.

En ese momento siento cómo Hannah (¿o era Helga?) me golpea suavemente en el brazo.

Eh... ¿Sirius? – pregunta tímidamente mientras se sonroja, de reojo veo cómo Lily nos observa y pone los ojos en blanco. Esa chica nunca ha tenido sensibilidad – Eh... James me ha pedido que te pase esto – termina, dándome un trozo de papel de periódico, doblado de tal manera que no ocupa más que un par de centímetros.

Gracias Hilary – contesto. Hilary, era Hilary.

De nada – responde mirando inmediatamente a sus apuntes.

Que chica más rara.

Con cuidado (aunque no demasiado) de que Binns no me vea, desdoblo el trozo de periódico, que resulta ser un articulo del día de hoy.

Cuando termino de leerlo, lo comienzo a leer de nuevo para asegurarme de que dice lo que creo que dice.

**_Las formas del mal y cómo protegerse_**

**_Por Leonard Jacqs_**

**_En los últimos meses hemos visto cómo el nivel de maldad en el mundo mágico aumentaba significativamente, ya no a niveles de criaturas (vampiros, licántropos, mantícoras...) sino a niveles humanos, con la reciente aparición del autodenominado Lord Voldemort._**

**_Durante años, Lord Voldemort operó en secreto y ganó seguidores, más de los que nadie quería admitir. Manifestaciones anti-muggles, asesinatos indiscriminados, ataques a miembros pro-muggles de la política. Todo se llevaba con el más absoluto secreto y rigor, intentando mantener los daños y continuo y creciente temor de la población al mínimo._**

**_Todos estos atentados se han incrementado de tal forma en los últimos meses que es imposible mantener la discreción._**

**_Sin embargo, el objetivo de este artículo es la información que ayer por la tarde el Ministro de Magia Conrad Jackson, procuró a los medios._**

**_"Las acciones de Voldemort – comentó el Ministro – ya no se delimitan a la captación de jóvenes seguidores humanos, sino que va más allá. Está estableciendo una guerra, señores, y quiere conseguir todos los aliados que le sea posible, estén dentro de la raza humana o no. Nuestros informadores indican que el nivel de criaturas que han sido llamadas a su círculo es ya de cientos e, incluso, podrían llegar a miles. Licántropos, vampiros, dementores, gigantes..."_**

**_El miedo que se desató ante estas declaraciones fue el hecho de que ciertas criaturas llamadas al mal, convivan dentro de nuestro círculo social, trabajen con nosotros, estudien con nuestros hijos, vivan a nuestro lado... Me refiero a los licántropos._**

**_El objetivo de la rueda de prensa que concedió el Ministro fue el de la aparición de nuevas leyes concernientes a este tipo de criaturas (listado en página 23), que incluyen algunas como la identificación obligada en solicitaciones de empleo, actos públicos... Así cómo el acudimiento al Registro de criaturas del Ministerio cada año para renovar su ficha y adquirir su número de identificación._**

**_En lo concerniente a las leyes mágicas, se han promulgado ciertas restricciones tales como la aparición o el acceso a las fuerzas de los aurores._**

**_En cuanto a los vampiros..._**

El artículo se corta ahí.

Le envío una mirada significativa a James, que asiente levemente y se gira para hablar con Lily.

En lugar de doblar el artículo lo rompo en cuatro pedazos directamente. Es increíble cómo hay gente que puede pensar y hacer cosas así.

Me giro de nuevo a observar a Remus. Me pregunto si lo habrá leído, supongo que sí, quizá por eso tiene tan mal aspecto (aparte de la luna llena, claro).

En ese momento Binns anuncia el final de la clase, o supongo que lo ha anunciado porque todos los alumnos han comenzado a levantarse de sus sillas y a salir sin ningún orden.

El ruido que se forma hace que Remus abra pesadamente los ojos y mire su reloj.

Mierda – murmura apoyando la frente sobre la mesa – Me he dormido.

Sí, pero confía en mí, no te has perdido nada interesante.

Mi amigo levanta la cabeza y me mira como si se diera cuenta por primera vez de que estoy aquí.

En seguida desvía la mirada y comienza a recoger sus cosas.

Remus – comienzo con cautela – He... He leído el artículo.

Genial – musita guardando sus apuntes.

¿Estás bien?

Estoy perfectamente Sirius, no tengo tres años, deja de preocuparte por mí – responde cortantemente. Vale, así que sigue enfadado.

Observo cómo se levanta y sale de la clase, pasando de largo ante James, que me está esperando en la puerta.

¿Qué le pasa? – pregunta cuando llego a su lado.

Es... Una larga historia.

Debe ser lo del artículo – dice mientras caminamos por el pasillo en dirección a Encantamientos.

Sí, entre otras cosas. ¿Los demás han leído el artículo? – los demás siendo Lily y Peter, por supuesto, porque, desde que Lily comenzó a salir con James, se ha convertido en una más del grupo, normalmente hace el papel de psicóloga o terapeuta.

Sí, además de casi todo el colegio. No puedo creer todo lo que ponen ahí, quiero decir¿prohibir la aparición? Y deberías ver las restricciones que hay sólo para acceder a un puesto de profesor.

¿Y Dumbledore no ha dicho nada?

¿Qué puede decir? Todo esto viene directamente de arriba. Lo que me preocupa es cómo ha reaccionado Remus.

¿Por qué¿Cómo ha reaccionado?

Precisamente eso – contesta extrañado -, que no ha reaccionado. Se ha quedado ahí mirando el artículo y me ha dicho: "James¿me pasas la mermelada?" Todo con una sonrisa. Si yo estuviera en su lugar ahora mismo estaría en mi habitación tirando dardos a una fotografía del Ministro.

Bueno¿qué esperabas? – pregunto como si fuera obvio – No es que Remus haya sido nunca la persona más expresiva del mundo.

Sí, pero esto le afecta directamente. No puedo entenderlo.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que James vuelve a hablar.

Bueno¿y a vosotros dos qué os pasa?

Dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación.

No es nada, simplemente está... enfadado conmigo.

Por eso, vosotros nunca os enfadáis, tiene que haber sido algo gordo.

No lo es, sólo... Bueno, ayer intentó averiguar por qué he estado más distante últimamente y le dije que estaba perfectamente y que... Bueno, que lo único que me molestaba era que me estuviese interrogando. Y se enfadó.

Dios Sirius, tienes la misma sensibilidad que un tío metido en un tanque con hielo.

¿Y a qué viene eso? No me pasa nada, me molesta que la gente me interrogue cuando no me pasa absolutamente nada.

Ya, claro – comenta sarcásticamente.

¿Qué?

Te pasa algo Sirius, últimamente estás como ido¡no has tenido una cita en tres meses! Eso no es propio de Sirius Black.

James, estoy bien, vamos a dejar la conversación.

Si es así cómo llevas esto no me extraña que Remus no te hable.

Me habla – replico mordazmente – es sólo que lo hace de forma lacónica y con expresión de enfado.

Bueno, pues cuando decidas que puedes confiar en mí para contarme lo que te pasa, llámame – contesta entrando en la clase de Encantamientos y sentándose con Lily.

Genial, ahora tengo dos amigos enfadados. ¿Por qué la gente no puede aceptar simplemente que no me pasa nada?

Miro a mi alrededor para encontrar a alguno de mis amigos sólo para darme cuenta de que Remus no está en la clase.

No pasan ni dos segundos hasta que Peter me arrastre a su lado.

**_Tercer acto: Donde hay terapias individuales_**

¡Lily! – la pelirroja se da la vuelta tan rápido que casi tira todos los libros que lleva en los brazos.

¿Qué quieres? – pregunta desconfiada.

Tranquila – levanto las manos en señal de paz –, no he venido aquí a discutir.

No sé dónde está James – responde instantáneamente.

Quiero hablar contigo, no con James.

¿Por qué? – de acuerdo, puede que no seamos los mejores amigos, pero no hay razón para ser tan desconfiada, soy un tío legal.

Sólo quiero habla contigo.

Vale. Habla.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

Aquí no.

Si lo que quieres es que me meta sola en una habitación contigo, lo llevas claro.

Sólo quiero hablar Lily, créeme, no eres mi tipo.

En su rostro se esboza una leve sonrisa.

¿Y por qué no?

Y eso, ha sido raro. Porque suena casi como si supiera... Bueno, pero eso es imposible.

No me gustan las pelirrojas. ¿Y ahora podemos hablar en privado?

Asiente y me indica que pase a un aula vacía que hay a nuestra derecha. Hoy terminamos las clases al mediodía, así que no hay peligro de que nadie pase por aquí.

Me siento sobre una mesa y ella se coloca frente a mí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

¿Y bien?

No puedo creer que esté a punto de hacer esto.

Bueno... Tú, eres una chica – enarca las cejas y me observa con incredulidad -, y como buena fémina que eres, supongo que tendrás... Eh... No lo sé, las mujeres sois mejores con esto de los sentimientos y... Sí, bueno, eso.

Gracias por aclararme que soy una mujer y que se me da bien el tema sentimental Sirius, ahora estoy más tranquila – exclama con sorna.

Eso no era lo que quería decir, sólo era la introducción¿vale?

¿Entonces qué? Tampoco tengo todo el día.

Respiro hondo y, de verdad, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto.

Bueno, verás... Hay... Hay un... Una persona. Sí, eso, hay una persona que... Bueno, que me gusta.

Vaya Sirius, eso es... – hace una pausa - ¿Eso qué diablos tiene que ver conmigo?

Déjame terminar¿quieres? Vale. Hay una persona, y me gusta, me gusta mucho. Y desde que lo descubrí he estado teniendo ciertos... Problemas, porque sé que esta persona no me correspondería y... Bueno, esta persona lo ha notado y está algo... enfadada.

¿Ha notado que te gusta o ha notado que te estás distanciado?

Lo segundo. Creo.

Permanecemos unos segundos en silencio.

¿Y bien? – pregunto al fin.

¿Y bien qué?

Bueno¿vas a ayudarme o no?

No creo haberte oído pedir ayuda.

Respiro hondo. Paciencia, Sirius, paciencia, si la matas ahora no podrá ayudarte.

Lily, por favor¿querrías ayudarme con mi problema?

Ahora sonríe con superioridad. Sólo espera a que tengas un problema Lily, sólo espera...

Bueno, si lo que quieres es arreglarlo, creo que deberías contarle lo que sientes, porque no creo que Remus aprecie que le ocultes este tipo de información.

Yo no se la... ¿Remus¿Por qué crees que es Remus?

Porque como tú bien has dicho, yo soy una chica, y como buena fémina que soy, tengo mi intuición femenina – hace una pausa – Además, te sonrojas cada vez que te mira.

Eso no es verdad – Sirius Black no se sonroja, ni hablar¿verdad?

Lo que tú digas, pero si os habéis enfadado por eso, no tardará mucho en darse cuenta de lo que pasa en realidad.

Y... ¿Y qué le digo?

¿Tengo pinta de psicóloga, Black?

La dirijo mi mirada de "corazón, rómpete", y no falla. Al instante su expresión se suaviza un poco y pone los ojos en blanco. Sabía que la caía bien, eh... En el fondo.

No lo sé. Deberías decirlo lo que sientes por él, Rem no es el tipo de chico que se enfadaría por una cosa así.

¿En serio¿Cuántas veces una amiga tuya te ha declarado su amor?

Sus ojos se abren como platos. Creo que he dicho más de la cuenta.

¿Amor? Pensé que... Quiero decir, sabía que te gustaba pero... ¿En serio?

¿Te vas a escandalizar por eso?

No, pero... Vaya.

Sí, vaya. ¿Qué le digo?

Bueno... Esto cambia un poco la ecuación.

Pero poco¿verdad? – pregunto esperanzado.

Eh... Sí, claro. Deberías decirle lo que sientes, creo. No lo sé, no es lo mismo confesar a alguien que te gusta a confesarle que...

Vale. ¿Y... Y cómo se lo digo¿Se lo suelto tal cual¿Le coloco un cojín detrás para cuando se caiga...?

Por lo que más quieras, Sirius, díselo con tacto – dice con una expresión extraña y, acto seguido, musita para si misma – Pero que tonterías digo, eso es imposible.

¡Eh! He oído eso.

Oh, vas a negarme que tienes la profundidad de una taza de té.

Yo soy capaz de pensar antes de hablar, lo que pasa es que pierdes tiempo cambiando las frases para que no hieran a nadie.

Bueno, pues pierde todo el tiempo del mundo, pero díselo con cuidado. Porque, ni esto es un trago fácil, ni éste es un buen momento.

Respiro hondo una vez. Y después lo hago de nuevo.

Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

**_Cuarto acto: Donde hay discusiones y confesiones_**

Ya está. He hablado con Lily, esquivado a Peter, también he practicado la conversación... Ahora sólo me falta saber dónde está Remus, porque se ha saltado todas las clases excepto la primera, y la profesora McGonagall no sabe nada de él. De todas formas, creo que no va a constar en su expediente por lo del artículo.

El problema es que el mapa del Merodeador también ha desaparecido, y ni James ni Peter lo tienen, lo que significa que Remus no quiere que le encuentren, y cuando quiere esconderse, suele ser muy bueno en ello.

No está en la biblioteca, ni en la cocina, ni en la sala de los menesteres, ni en el dormitorio, ni en la sala común, ni... Bueno, te haces una idea¿no?

Así que me dirijo a mi próxima parada, el Bosque Prohibido. Bueno, en realidad no es el bosque en sí, es un pequeño claro que está... Bueno, en el bosque, pero casi a las afueras y... Bueno, que voy a buscarle al bosque.

Miro el reloj, aún quedan tres horas para que tenga que ir a la Casa de los Gritos, así que si no le encuentro, sé que le veré allí. El problema es que no me apetece confesarle todo con James y Peter mirando y comiendo palomitas. No, gracias, yo tengo mi dignidad.

Me adentro en el bosque. Esto es algo que nunca confesaré a nadie, pero entrar en el bosque solo da auténtico miedo. Cada vez que oigo algo, aunque sea una ardilla, pego un bote. Te he confesado uno de mis mayores secretos (bueno, aparte del que trata este escrito, claro), así que, si descubro que alguien lo sabe, sabré quién se lo ha contado. Quedas advertido.

Al llegar al claro distingo una figura sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra un árbol. Por fin.

¿Por qué nadie entiende que cuando me escondo es porque no quiero que me encuentren? – me pregunta sin levantar la cabeza del bloc de dibujo que tiene apoyado en las rodillas, y sobre el que está dibujando.

Algunos somos así de densos.

Viniendo de ti soy capaz de creérmelo.

Me acerco a él y me siento a su lado.

¿Qué dibujas?

Se encoge de hombros mientras levanta el bloc para que lo vea. En la lámina hay un dibujo a carboncillo del paisaje que tiene delante, sólo que con algunas pequeñas modificaciones. Debe llevar un buen rato aquí si ha llegado a repasar el dibujo y a darle la mayoría de las sombras.

Es bonito.

Es una porquería – contesta mientras lo arranca del bloc – Copiar de lo que tienes delante no tiene ningún mérito.

¿Por qué no? En los exámenes lo hacemos.

Eso se suponía que era una broma, pero él no se ríe. Bien mirado, tampoco tiene tanta gracia.

¿Te has pasado aquí todo el día?

Arruga la lámina y la lanza al pequeño estanque que hay delante de nosotros, donde se hunde lentamente.

Exhalo un suspiro y vuelvo a intentar establecer contacto.

Siento lo del artículo.

¿Por qué¿Lo has escrito tú¿Has promulgado tú esas leyes?

Escucha Remus, no la tomes conmigo, sólo intento ayudar.

Claro... Has venido a ver si necesito que me salven¿no? Pobre Remus, lo ha pasado tan mal en su vida que no puede cuidar de sí mismo, que no puede sobrellevar lo que pasa en el mundo.

Eso no...

¿Has pensado que a lo mejor quiero... Que a lo mejor _necesito_ estar solo¿Que puede que no necesite ayuda? No soy un niño Sirius, y tampoco soy de cristal, así que agradecería que me dieras un poco de credibilidad.

¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto casi perdiendo los nervios – Yo no he dicho eso.

Pero es lo que piensas¿o es que no te das cuenta? Siempre que me pasa algo, ahí estás tú intentando protegerme de todo, pero cuando algo te pasa a ti me tengo que quedar fuera¿no¿Es eso¿Yo soy el débil y tú el fuerte? Pues¿sabes qué? Ya estoy harto.

Abro la boca para protestar y no sale nada. En parte tiene razón, Remus tiende a dar esa imagen de vulnerabilidad ante el mundo.

¿Y eso es malo? – inquiero - ¿Que me preocupe por ti?

No sé¿es malo que yo me preocupe por ti?

Aparto ligeramente la mirada. Vale, quería sentimientos por parte de Remus y ahí están, sólo que no son lo que yo me esperaba. Esto debe ser el Karma.

Estoy harto, Sirius. Estoy harto de todo. Del mundo por hacerme la vida imposible, de tener que levantarme todas las mañanas para descubrir que nada ha cambiado, estoy harto de que me trates como si me fuera a romper de un momento a otro cada vez que hablamos, lo que cada vez es más poco frecuente porque últimamente desapareces cada vez que estoy en la misma habitación que tú. ¿Y sabes qué? También...

No llega a terminar la frase, ya que mis labios están sobre los suyos.

Conversación planeada a la mierda, esto es más efectivo, además, nada estaba saliendo como yo lo había planeado¿no?


End file.
